


She is Beautiful

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Birthday, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Ice Nation ambassador, Mother and Daughter time, Seeing the ex-one night stand, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa find themselves making up for not having much time alone. </p>
<p>The new Ice Nation ambassador arrives and with him is the last person Clarke expected to see again, Niylah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Beautiful

Clarke grinned as Daya sat between her and Lexa telling them about the game of Escape the Pauna the Nightbloods had played with her in the small training forest. At age six she was an expert at weaving tales and had the Nightbloods eating out of her hand most times, Aden and Kya taking her under their wings. Meeting her wife’s eyes over their daughter’s head, Clarke found amusement. It had been a full year of marriage for them and a full year calling Daya their daughter. Peace had settled across the clans, everyone on the clan council accepting that Wanheda’s voice was to be heard and not ignored. Even Titus understood that Clarke ruled alongside Lexa, her opinion valued above all others.

“Nomon?” Daya rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Clarke.

“Yeah baby, what is it?” Clarke brushed back one of Daya’s unruly curls, reminding her of her wife’s unruly hair when not in braids.

“Did you know you’re the most beautiful woman in all the clans?”

Clarke chuckled, “I doubt that baby and good job with your contractions, you’re working hard on those.” She’d been working to get Daya’s language less formal by having the girl use contractions, combining several of her words instead of being long winded.

“Fabo said you were, he said the warriors were speaking of you and they heard from others in the other clans that Wanheda was declared the most beautiful woman in all the clans.”

Lexa rubbed her daughter’s back, “your mother is very beautiful, but I am sure there are some far more beautiful.”

“If someone more beautiful comes to Polis, will you abandon Nomon for them?” Daya looked up at Lexa, worry in her little voice.

“I said there is likely one more beautiful but I only see your mother.” She found Daya’s blue eyes. “I shall never want another, not even if the gods were to take her tonight. Until my death there will only be her.”

“Okay.” Daya put her chin on her hands before rolling over. “Grandma said that you don’t love Nomon, that you only made her your houmon to show your strength.”

Lexa met her houmon’s eyes, “your mother needs to learn to hold her tongue.” She looked down at identical blue eyes. “I love your mother Daya, never believe I do not. While our union was political for the good of our people, our hearts were already united together.”

Clarke leaned down to kiss Daya’s head, “just because we don’t kiss in public like those in the market or laugh together like Bellamy and Echo, it doesn’t mean we aren’t in love with each other. I fall more in love with your mother every day, I’ve had her to myself for a year and I dream of every year to come.”

“You’re funny Nomon.”

“I know, now it’s time for little girls to go to bed.” She bumped Daya’s nose with her finger, which gained a giggle from the girl. “Who do you want to tuck you in tonight?”

“Hmm,” she tilted her head as she thought before looking at Lexa. “Nomon, she tells the best stories.”

Lexa stood and from the bed and put out her hands, Daya jumped at her with a laugh. She caught the six year old and held her in her arms. “Did you have a good birthday, spending the day with Nomon and I and the Nightbloods?”

“Sha, can we do it again next year?”

“We shall see, you will be old enough to be an official apprentice next year. You may start training in minor defensive combat, it is unknown what will be in a year.” Lexa rubbed her daughter’s back. “Tell your mother good night.”

“Reshop Nomon.”

“Reshop baby.”

* * *

Dawn had Clarke waking to a knock on the doors to their quarters, looking over at the window she smiled at seeing Lexa looking out at the city. The woman turned her head and moved to the door of their quarters as the knock occurred a second time. Clarke sat up as Lexa opened the door, Titus entering with a nod to each of them.

“Apologies, the new Azgeda ambassador is here with his family. Shall I have them placed in ambassadorial quarters until you are prepared to take an audience?”

Clarke pushed the furs off the bed and walked over to Lexa, her blue night dress brushing along the floor. “Have a banquet prepared for midday, we’ll receive them all for the meal. What are their names?”

“Roit, his houmon Delphi and her sister Niylah. He is skilled in politics under the new queen, his houmon is a seamstress and her sister works at the family trade post.” Titus nodded his head, “there is no other matters of state today Heda, time can be taken.”

“Am I to assume my daughter is already with the Nightbloods?”

Titus gave a slight nod, “Aden retrieved her as the sun rose, as they left she was engaging him with a story of a girl who visits an impossible world.”

“Alice in Wonderland, it’s a story from the time before the bombs. My father used to read it to me on the Ark.” Clarke commented, “what was his reaction?”

“The boy always welcomes her entertainment; he was asking her questions.” He turned to leave the room. “I shall see you when you both appear.”

* * *

Lexa shut the door and turned to look at Clarke, “am I to assume the woman named Niylah is the same trade post girl whose bed you graced?”

“Like you have anything to worry about.” Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa’s arm, pulling her close before looping her arms around her wife’s neck. “I love you, I want you and being in your bed is far greater than one night with a trade girl. I believe the last time you had sex with me I saw stars.”

Lexa leaned in and nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s, “you are beautiful and I only worry you will tire of being mine.”

“So you’re worried someone is going to steal me away because I’m beautiful? Get over yourself, I maybe beautiful but you’re impossibly hot. I swear when I see you like this, all night dress and curls, I want to throw you down and have my way with you. Every time Lexa, every damn time I have to restrain myself because most times our daughter is in the room.” Clarke met green eyes, “how could I possibly want someone else when I have to restrain myself from having you?”

A smile crossed the brunette’s face, “I shall remember that always. Perhaps I will organize another night hunt for the Nightbloods.”

“You do that before the next full moon and I’ll let you have me all night long, no attempts at fighting you.”

“I enjoy you fighting me Hodnes.” Lexa kissed her softly, deepening the kiss as her hand moved down Clarke’s hip. “Let me have you now.”

Clarke met her eyes, “now now?”

“Yes.” She backed Clarke up against the wall beside the door and lifted her hip, pulling it to her waist. “Now, before we ready ourselves to serve our people.”

“God yes.” Clarke leaned her head back against the wall as Lexa’s hand pushed her night dress out of the way, giving her access to Clarke’s body. “Hmm, don’t stop.”

Lexa nipped her neck as her hand went to work, “are you enjoying this Hodnes?”

“Hmm, so much just don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Not when seeing you like this gives me pleasure.” Lexa watched Clarke’s mouth open as her head fell against the wall. “Seeing you consumed by pleasure makes me realize how fortunate I was to choose you. Your beauty is magnified like this, you look as if you are truly from the gods.”

“Shof op!” Clarke gritted out, “faster, harder, beja.”

Moments later Lexa smiled as Clarke collapsed against her, chest heaving to catch her breath and having to be held up due to her legs feeling like a newborn fawn’s. The blond leaned against her, face in her neck and nails digging into her skin. Lexa chuckled softly as she pulled Clarke’s head up to look into blue eyes. “Beautiful and mine.”

“Yours, definitely yours. I’ll stay yours if you keep doing what you just did.”

* * *

The banquet table was set, placed off to the side of the throne room. Lexa stood talking to Clarke, who had been persuaded to wear her silken blue tunic and pants instead of her clan council clothes. With her hair kept regularly cut just below her shoulders, it was no longer held in locks like it had been after her arrival in Polis. Instead it was in waves, tied back with small braids that met at the back of her head. If anything, Clarke looked as she did before her victory at Mount Weather. The change a welcome after some of her hair had been cut accidently during a spar with Aden.

“Then he was telling her that it’s not his fault, I swore she was going to take his head right at that moment.” Clarke chuckled as Lexa took a sip of her glass. “I mean, who tells a pregnant woman that being pregnant is her fault?”

Lexa smiled as she lowered her glass, “obviously Bellamy, he is aware his houmon was formally an Azgeda gona. He should have more sense to take the blame for most things, even if they are her fault.”

“I think Raven and Octavia got a good laugh when Echo kneed him below the belt, telling him that pregnant or not she could still slit his throat.” Clarke put her hands out to about half a foot from her stomach. “And she’s out to here so the fact she could still do damage while being this big is quite a feat, I give her a lot of respect.”

* * *

The doors opened and Titus entered, bowing his head. “Azgeda senrona en em houmon.”

A large man with three scars on his face, as if a large animal had clawed him, entered. Behind him was a petite woman, her face clear of any scars and eyes bright with happiness. Her blond hair was identical to the woman that stood beside her, her hair and clothes testament to her time spent at the trade post. The ambassador bowed his head to Lexa.

“Heda.”

“Mounin Senrona kom Azgeda.” Lexa met his eyes and gave a nod of her head, “welcome back to Polis, I recognize you from your time spent among our taverns during the celebrations of my sixth year.”

He chuckled, “I believed you would as you once drank against me, winning of course.”

Lexa looked turned her attention to Clarke, “my houmon, Klark kom Skaikru, Prisa kom Polis.”

“Prisa.” He bowed his head before smiling, “the rumors do not tell truth, you are far more beautiful than what is said.”

Clarke gave a soft smile as she neared him, “Roit, your flattery will get you nowhere. The last ambassador ended up on the ground below for pissing Heda off. That’s nothing compared to what I will do to you should you attempt to threaten or harm her. There is one rule in Polis that I require everyone to be aware of and Titus can remind you often if you forget, Heda’s blood is mine to be hand, I’m the only one allowed to kill her. A threat to her is to awaken Wanheda, I don’t think you want that do you?” She watched him gulp before he shook his head slight.

“No Prisa.”

“Good, then welcome to Polis.” She smiled and held out her arm, “we’ve prepared a banquet for your arrival, please sit and eat.”

He nodded his head and motioned for his wife and Niylah to go first before he sat. Lexa gave Clarke a slight smirk as she passed her. “Perhaps Titus should make all aware how beautiful yet dangerous Prisa is.”

“Shof op before you’re sleeping with cold furs.” Clarke whispered as she moved past her.

* * *

Lexa sat down and Clarke sat beside her, her eyes zeroed in on Niylah. “Niylah, I believe you and Clarke are acquainted. Did you not help her during her time of self-exile?”

The trade girl nodded, “sha Heda, the bounty hunter wished to capture her but I pointed him elsewhere.”

“You have my thanks for protecting her, although the bounty hunter was mine.” Lexa watched the woman’s face fall. “Do not worry, I am more thankful than angry.”

Clarke kicked Lexa under the table and gave her a look that screamed to be nice. The brunette leaned back in her chair as Clarke rolled her eyes. “How are you Niylah, I heard about what Roan’s men did? I’m sorry you were injured because of me.”

Niylah smiled, “you are safe Clarke, that is all that matters.”

“Daya hod op!” Aden’s voice echoed in the hall and Lexa looked up. “Daya, stop and let me help you.”

“No!”

* * *

The door was slowly pushed open and as Lexa stood, a blur passed into the room and clung to her. Lexa looked down to see Daya looking up at her with tears in her eyes and blood coming from her nose. Clarke was up and around the table, picking up her daughter and holding her. The girl had dried tears on her face, which mixed with her blood. Aden stood by the door with his head bowed.

“Apologies Heda, Prisa, she would not listen.”

Clarke lifted Daya’s chin with a finger, “what happened?”

“It was him, Tobin kom Trigeda. He saw me sitting in the training yard watching with the Nightbloods, he told me if I was going to stay I should fight. I told him I was a healer but he didn’t listen, he hit me with his staff and told me to fight.” She started crying, “Aden tried to help but I made him stop, he’s a Nightblood, he can’t hurt the people. Make him go away Nomon, make the boy go away.”

The blond held her daughter’s head to her shoulder and kissed her hair. “I’ll take care of it, but for now let’s get you cleaned up.”

With a mere nod from Lexa, Clarke carried Daya out of the room and Aden followed. Lexa turned back to the table, “excuse the interruption, my child has repeatedly been injured by the boy in question and she often seeks her mother in such instances.”

“Your child trains with Nightbloods, forgive me Heda but that breaks sacred law.”

“No she does not.” Lexa took her glass in hand, “she herself is a Nightblood, chosen by the gods as the thirteenth in order to equal the number of clans. Azgeda removed itself from the Coalition, wishing only peaceful trade with us and open borders for those with families on either side. When the clans became twelve again, the thirteenth child was no longer called to be among those chosen to be the next Heda. She trains as a healer, learning the knowledge one would need to be a personal healer to the next Heda. As her mother is a great healer, she is an apprentice to her.” Lexa put her glass down, “enough about my child. What news do you bring from Azgeda, I assume you are here for trade agreements?”

“Sha Heda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Reshop: good night
> 
> Shof op: shut up/be quiet
> 
> beja: please
> 
> Azgeda gona: Ice Nation warrior
> 
> Azgeda senrona en em houmon: the Ice Nation ambassador and his wife
> 
> Mounin Senrona kom Azgeda: Welcome Ambassador of the Ice Nation
> 
> my houmon, Klark kom Skaikru, Prisa kom Polis: my wife, Clarke of the Sky People, Princess of Polis
> 
> Daya hod op: Daya stop
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought about this part of the series


End file.
